No solo los progatonistas viven aventuras
by Norberta Junior
Summary: ¿Por qué parece que solo los protagonistas viven la vida y que los demás no existen? Como homenaje a los personajes que, aunque importantes, no se les hace mucho caso.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana, Ron Weasley se levantaba en medio de la oscuridad total. No sabía que hora era pero no le importaba. Sabía que no podría volverse a dormir.

Era el primer día en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Viajaría en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se montaría en los botes cruzando así el lago que rodeaba el colegio y, en el salón comedor, el Sombrero Seleccionador elegiría su casa, la más adecuada para su personalidad.

Ron deseaba estar en Gryffindor. Toda su familia formaba parte de aquella casa y sentía que, si no entraba en ella, les defraudaría a todos. La impotencia y la inseguridad golpeaban su cabeza y le impedían pensar.

Se agarró a la almohada, con la misma sensación con la que se acaba de ver una película de terror. Estuvo en esa posición hasta que el sol empezó a verse por detrás de una pequeña colina. Cegado por la brillante luz, acostumbrado a la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y, repentinamente, se durmió.

- ¡Vamos, rápido Ron, despierta!

Molly Weasley tiraba de la manta de la cama de Ron.

-¡Ronald! ¡Parece mentira que no te hayas levantado más temprano! ¡Es tu primer día de colegio!

Ron abrió los ojos y vio que el sol ya no lucía tímidamente sino que brillaba con una luz que parecía más poderosa que nunca.

-¡Deprisa, Ronald!

Vislumbró a su madre salir de la habitación rápidamente mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

La pierna izquierda de Ron se movió hacia un lado de la cama y, debido al peso, se cayó con un ruido sordo. Una serie de gruñidos salieron de su boca y eso bastó para ponerle en movimiento por completo y despertarlo. Recordó frenéticamente que era el primer día de colegio y que no podía perder el tren. Rápidamente, se puso sus zapatillas naranjas, que conjuntaban perfectamente con su pelo, bajó las escaleras, no sin tropezarse unas cuantas veces y encontró a toda su familia en la mesa.

-¡Venga Ron! ¡La mayoría de tus hermanos ya están terminando el desayuno!

Ron se desperezó por última vez. Estaba cansado a pesar de que se acababa de levantar. Iba a ser un día agotador.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Mamá! ¡Fred se está riendo de mi porque todavía no voy a Hogwarts! ¡Dile que pare!

-Fred, cariño, no molestes más a tu hermana o te envío un vociferador que no se acabe nunca.

-Pero si solo...

-Fred.

-Vale, mamá.

La familia Weasley era la típica familia que todo ser humilde querría tener. Porque sí, puede que el dinero faltara en algunas ocasiones pero siempre tendrían una sonrisa en la cara. Excepto algunos, que o bien estaban demasiado preocupados por las leyes y la justicia, como Percy u otros, que siempre andaban haciendo trastadas a todo el que pillaran por el camino. Podría seguir, porque todos los Weasley eran muy diferentes e interesante aunque lo es más la historia que uno de ellos protagoniza.

Fred cogió su carrito y se puso al lado de su gemelo George, que hablaba muy rápido con Ron. Este no parecía muy a favor de la conversación.

-...y los profesores son todos majísimos, sobre todo el profesor Snape. Es el jefe de la casa Slytherin pero no te preocupes, le encantan los niños, sobre todo los de Gryffindor. Y si le insultas, le dará puntos a tu casa. Y...

Ron ya no escuchaba la conversación. Después de oir que existía en el mundo, concretamente en Hogwarts, un profesor que si le insultabas se alegraba, se había dejado claro que no volvería a tomarse en serio las palabras de George.

-...y hazte amigo de Myrtle la... bueno, tú pregunta por Myrtle. Si andas diciendo por ahí que eres su amigo, o mejor, su novio, seguro que eres el chico más pop...

-Cállate, George. Percy ya me contó que es una fantasma -puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de los gemelos, mientras estos reían, para acercarse más a su madre.- mamá, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?

Molly Weasley rodeó con el brazo a Ron.

-Claro que sí. Si a tu padre no le pasó nada, y ya sabes como es tu padre, tú no vas a tener ningún problema. -dijo la madre sonriéndole- Bueno, hemos llegado.

A Ron no le sorprendió que su madre dijera "hemos llegado" aunque estuvieran delante de una pared de ladrillos de la estación King's Cross. Sabía por experiencia de sus hermanos, que había que cruzarla para llegar al tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts.

Pero Ron Weasley tenía miedo. ¿Y si no era lo sufiente "mágico" como para pasar? ¿Y si se quedaba allí solo, y no sabía qué hacer?

Veía como sus hermanos pasaban, con sus carros, junto a él, corrían hacia la pared y en un segundo ya no estaban.

-Discúlpeme.

Ron escuchó la palabra que le había sacado del lío de ideas que tenía en su cabeza, entre ellas escapar en el Ford Anglia de su padre y llegar volando al castillo. Una idea que desechó desde el principio como muy alocada y sin sentido.

-¿Primer año en Hogwarts? - oyó decir a su madre. - Ron también es nuevo - le decía a un chico de su misma edad, con el pelo negro muy alborotado que vestía con ropa que parecía ser unas tallas mayor que la que le correspondía.

Ron pronto le dirigió una mirada calurosa acompañada de una sonrisa a medias. Era muy tímido y...bueno, puede que la compañía de esa Myrtle no fuera tan mala. Sin embargo, el chico del que todavía no sabía su nombre parecía nuevo, como si hubiera sabido que la magia existía desde hace poco, y lo miraba todo extrañado mientras Molly le indicaba como cruzar.

-...andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

Ron la miró complacido. Pero rápidamente posó su mirada en el chico para ver cuál era el resultado de su carrera. Este empujó su carrito y empezó a andar cada vez más rápido hacia la barrera. Cuando había alcanzado una velocidad considerable cerró los ojos y de repente ya no estaba.

-Ron, te toca.

-Mamá...¿puedes ir conmigo?

-No, Ron...tienes que cruzar solo.

El pelirrojo empuñó su carrito y miró la barrera fijamente. Pero, como el chico de antes habría pensado , lo mejor era no mirarla y cerrar los ojos. Así que, corriendo hacia los ladrillos que cada vez parecían más duros, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

De repente, oyó murmullos y despedidas, llantos de "¿Por qué no puedo ir?" y pataleos.

Ronald abrió los ojos. Había cruzado.


End file.
